<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bride In Blood by MutieBitterccino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699458">A Bride In Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutieBitterccino/pseuds/MutieBitterccino'>MutieBitterccino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, F/M, I'm kinda throwing this out here so I actually publish something for the first time in forever, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kanato beats up a 10 year old, No beta reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV First Person, Somewhat implied kidnapping, Verbal Abuse, Yui is brought to the Sakamaki household at age 10 bc Karlheinz is big bastard, Yui is supposed to be a bit more intelligent, horrible mom Cordelia is here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutieBitterccino/pseuds/MutieBitterccino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Yui Komori is found out by Karlheinz at about age 9 and he lures Yui's father away to collect her to properly keep her for his experimentation using all of his sons, the Mukami brothers, and anyone else that wander across his line of interest. </p><p>Yui on the other hand is a sweet young girl who is brought out to a mansion to be raised into a perfect princess! At 10 years old, Yui is brought to a mansion on the Sakamaki property at the request of the ever so mysterious Politician Tougo Sakamaki. But who is this woman who tells her things when she sleeps? Who are these strange boys who send fear to the very core of her being? And why was Yui picked for this role out of all the girls out there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start of Yui's Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta, we die like men. </p><p>Also, this is just 100% made so I can at least put something out there now and see what all might be going on. It may be fucky but fuck it, lemme know what you might want me to be tagging for this work.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the start of Yui's problems. </p><p>Why would Mr. Sakamaki pick Yui of all girls?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> A sigh filled the air while fingers intertwined with the fabric of a skirt. It was a soft skirt that barely showed off my knees. It was one of the few skirts that I owned that were nice and neat. There was a soft rumble of the car’s engine as the scenery passed outside of the window, leading me to a new location without any chance of being able to help me remember how to get back to the church. I was being brought to a new home, a new place to live until the strange man who brought me in returned to bring me to meet my marriage candidates. </p><p>I… I don’t know why this man appeared. But he promised me to make me a fairytale princess without risking any pain…</p><p>I do feel better now that I’m looking out of the car window and watching the world pass by. Even though I’m still young, he promised me a chance to marry one of his sons who were apparently princes from his words. </p><p>The people who were at the church when the man entered said something about him being an immensely powerful politician. Apparently, that meant he was a powerful person. A powerful person who had lots of power in the world and he was generous enough to pick up little uninteresting me…</p><p>“Miss, we’ve arrived.” The driver called out, stopping the car in front of a pretty building that was separated from a larger and older looking building by a large garden. There are a few other buildings but I’m not going to focus too hard on that since a nice-looking woman was opening the car door to help me out with a happy smile. A few other people grabbed my suitcase and the colorful shopping bags from the back of the car.</p><p>I waved goodbye to the driver, taking the woman’s gloved hand while she smiled warmly at me. “Hello, little one! I’m the head maid Mary, I’ll be the one taking care of you from here on until you’re of marriageable age.” She spoke cheerfully while she placed her hand on the small of my back while I straightened out my clothes. </p><p>“Hello, Ms. Mary, I’m Yui! Yui Komori.” I bowed, respectfully greeting the woman who laughed and guided me inside and away from the piercing gazes that seemed to be on me. I couldn’t see anyone from a look around.</p><p>Once inside, Mary showed me around the mansion and then got me all settled into my room along with telling me the rules: <span class="u"><em>No entering the large mansion at the other end of the garden, no entering the right building near the white roses of the garden, don’t go into any area underground, and don’t go to the church after sunset. </em></span></p><p>I would follow those rules and behave, just so Mary won’t be bothered too much! I don’t wanna make a bunch of trouble on my first day here, anyway…  </p><p>But Mary told me to start with studying right away, starting with table manners and going to even the basic etiquette of being a proper young lady. </p><p>There was a lot to learn and honestly, I was happy to try to learn it all as fast as I can.<br/>
<br/>
And before I knew it, it was night time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gardens Aren't Safe at Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nighttime has fallen, but why can't Yui sleep?</p>
<p>A little walk in the garden wouldn't hurt now, would it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night I wasn’t able to sleep properly, so I wrapped myself up in one of the fluffy shawls to throw over my nightgown and tugged on some easy to pull on shoes to take a small stroll through the garden so I can get some fresh air and hopefully feel sleepy after a small walk to tucker myself out. </p>
<p>As soon as I stepped out, I noticed that the moon was pretty bright that night and illuminated my path through the garden without much issue. The flowers seemed bigger in the dark and the garden wasn’t too scary even though it was night time in a new and mysterious place.</p>
<p>Pausing in my walk, I crouched down to look over at a particularly pretty flower when suddenly a shadow covered me and caused me to look up to find an older boy staring down at me with wide eyes. </p>
<p>He had shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, a mole on the right side of his chin, and sharp green eyes. From the moonlight, it looks like he had very pale skin and a thin figure which doesn’t make him look any ounce scary. He had a hat on and was wearing a white appearing dress shirt with a red-looking tie and a reddish jacket that was furlined. His expression was of surprise from seeing me looking up at him and just being alive. </p>
<p>“<em>Huuuuhhhh</em>?? What’s a little girl like you doing in <strong><em>my</em> </strong>garden?” He asked out, his voice was light and bouncy although it was a bit threatening in the undertones.</p>
<p>I stood up, dusting off my nightgown before bowing properly and greeting the other. “<em>Hello!</em> I’m Komori Yui, I just moved into that building!” I pointed to the mansion that I had just moved into, letting the older boy know exactly where I would mainly roam around for the time being. “Mr. Sakamaki moved me into there so I could live somewhere while papa is working hard in another country and grow up until I can become the bride of his sons!” I was smiling at him which had the boy looking at me with surprise. </p>
<p>“Hmm… I see… How about you go back or something very bad might come out and eat you alive, little Komori.” He smiled at me, a smile that sent chills up my spine and made me freeze up a bit. He was scary but pretty still. He had reached out and patting my head gently when he straightened up. “Off you go, little lamb. You’re still young so you should sleep properly at night now.”</p>
<p>Once he removed his hand from my head, I ran to the mansion I was staying in, dropping the shawl while I ran as fast as I could. I didn’t bother to look back at him as fear gripped my entire being and I focused on just getting safely inside. It didn’t matter if I hurt that person’s feelings, he was terrifying. </p>
<p>I only stopped running when I got into the room that was supposed to be mine, the cold air from outside suddenly settling in when I collapsed onto the soft carpet on the floor. I was frozen to the bone and I realized that the shawl was no longer upon my body… I had to find it later, but for now, I’m just tired enough to want to sleep in this room until the sun returns to keep me safe.</p>
<p>Kicking off those outdoor shoes I pulled on for the failed calming walk, I crawled into the bed and grabbed onto the large teddy bear Mr. Sakamaki gave me. It was supposed to be a little angel and he told me it’ll protect me from the cruel monsters who might want to hurt me…</p>
<p>I think he was mistaking me for someone younger but… It’s comforting even though I’m only ten-years-old. I’m not too old to not have these stuffed animals now, right? </p>
<p>I’m not able to worry anymore as I fell asleep, my body melting into the bed and under the fuzzy blanket that had sat upon the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Lady of My Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Falling asleep, Yui is met with a strange setting in her dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dreams were much more vivid than they have been in a long time. I could feel the icy touch of someone, hands were freezing as they touched my cheek ever so lightly. I could see green, sharp green eyes locking onto me and keeping me in place. Icy chains appeared, circling the room as a woman appeared without saying a word, her arms wrapped tightly around me and humming softly in my ear.</p>
<p>“<strong><em>My, My, My~ Aren’t you cute, already gaining their attention… Do better than me, little Human. Keep them hooked on you, intoxicate them on you…</em></strong>” The woman’s voice was rich and silky. She took her time stroking my hair while she hugged me close to her warm body. “<strong><em>Get closer to Mary, she will be someone important to you. So befriend her, and befriend a man named Richter. They will both bring you to victory.</em></strong>”</p>
<p>I had a bad feeling about this woman but all I could smell was the scent of burning roses, the warmth of the woman hugging me tightly, and those green eyes locking me in place as I could only feel the unnatural fear going through my body. </p>
<p>I couldn’t wake up as I heard the woman’s voice whispering even more in my ear. </p>
<p>“<strong><em>You met my son, you’d be best to play with his heart dear. I’ll teach you how to do it properly though.</em></strong>” Her voice it seemed poisonous as I felt my body burning where it touched hers. It was like I was being burned alive.</p>
<p>I could only start seeing green flames, flames surrounding me as the woman wouldn’t let go of my body with how tightly she grabbed onto my clothes while I drowned in the roaring flames.</p>
<p>I bolted up in my bed only to find Mary looking at me worriedly. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, Miss. Komori?” Mary asked, her voice soft as she rested her gloved hand upon my forehead to check my temperature. </p>
<p>I could only weakly nod as I tried to figure out what I had dreamed about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mysterious Boy Number Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why does it seem like everyone wants to talk to Yui when she's taking a stroll in the garden?</p><p>Who is this guy and why is he staring at her like that!?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The days passed without much issue, the lessons taking up my time prevented me from leaving the mansion very much. The spare time I had for once allowed me to take a small stroll through the garden as the sunset and created an interesting setting for me to see. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mary told me earlier that it’s been almost a month since I came here. Since then I only had memories of my first night reappear with that shawl appearing nicely folded on top of my bed with a rose that was fully green in color… It was an odd flower so I kept it in a flower vase to try to keep it as alive as long as possible.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I kept walking through the garden until I was met with one of the many fountains that were set up in this large garden. I sat upon the edge of the fountain and stared up in the sky, starting to think much more about what my future might be like. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Would the Sakamaki boys be nice? Would they treat me like a proper princess? Would they all look like prince charming? Would they be-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“<strong><span class="u"><em>HEY!</em></span></strong>” A voice roared in my ear, making me jump out of my skin and whip my head to the side to find myself nose to nose with another boy. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This boy had light purple hair, and large light purple eyes with visible dark undertones beneath them, making them look much more unnerving in the soft moonlight that had started to illuminate the garden. He was small, possibly close to me in age from a bit of looking along with having a thin figure that could make him look slightly younger than me in a way… Although he was taller than me in this situation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you doing in <strong>MY</strong> garden!? You’re a pest, aren’t you? A<em> pest</em> who’s wasting air and not even listening to others when they call out to you!” He called out, his voice strained and cruel as his childish way of talking filled my ears. “Identify yourself before I rip you apart, <strong><em>ugly</em></strong>!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“E-Eep! S-Sorry, I… I am Komori Yui... I-I moved into the mansion over there!” I pointed towards my current place of residence rather weakly, trembling uncontrollably as I remembered the scary woman from my dreams when I stared at this boy. “M-Mister Sakamaki b-brought me in… be… because he wanted to… to pay back a favor my papa d-did for him by ha-having me raised there and th-then marrying one of-of Mist… <em>hic!</em> Mister Sakamaki’s sons.” I couldn’t help the tears suddenly falling down my face, hiccuping while I spoke in fear of this boy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He made a face that looked like childish wonder when he reached out with a finger to wipe away a tear from my cheek. Only to lick it like a scary guy would…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmm… It’s like he said… Listen up! If I ever see you again, I’ll turn you into one of my dolls so go away!” He barked out, reaching out to grab my hair and yank it hard to pull me close and then throw me away from him without hesitation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The tears were falling harder from my face as I scrambled to get up, as an attempt to escape from this boy. He stepped on my leg and twisted his foot until I cried out in pain. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I could hear laughter leave him as his cold hand yanked me back up by my hair. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wow! You’re really <strong><em>stuuuuuuupid</em> </strong>aren’t you!? I didn’t tell you that you can leave, moron. But what can you expect from a girl? All girls are idiots who desire a man to seduce them!~” He was talking about something weird as he kicked me on the center of my back and forcing me to head back towards the mansion. “Get out of here, I’m tired of smelling you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He didn’t need to finish that sentence because I was running as fast as I could to get back to the mansion. I was still crying and hiccuping as my scalp ached in pain from where he yanked onto my hair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I knew Mary was going to keep me locked up for a bit but right now I wanted to see her and feel her calming hand upon my back. Even if it’s through silk gloves, Mary’s hands always were soothing to hold. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I burst through the back door of the mansion to find Mary in the sitting room and looking over my homework. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mary looked surprised at my appearance and I couldn’t stop myself from throwing myself into her and crying into her cold body. Mary’s hands gently rubbed my back even though it hurt a bit from the mean boy’s hard kick. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I don’t remember all of what I said but I remember Mary going out of her way to bathe me, bandage me up, and put me in a new nightgown before she carried me around the mansion until consciousness left me. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mr. Sakamaki, Thank You For Your Kindness!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yui gets a visit as her first year there comes close to an end.</p><p>Why is he so attractive and soothing though!?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days passed faster than I thought, revealing that a year has almost passed now. Mary has kept me inside the mansion and made me work much longer and much more often so I couldn’t go for a stroll. </p><p>One day I wasn’t awoken by Mary but another maid had knocked and told me to get dressed in the left out clothes and head down to the dining room. </p><p>I followed the maid’s orders like usual, but took a little bit of time to look over myself. It was a white dress with a pink jacket layered over it and cute black felt mary janes to make the outfit look proper. And to top it off, I was able to pull my hair into twin braids with pink ribbons keeping them tied properly. </p><p>Quickly I headed to the dining room only to see Mr. Sakamaki for the first time in a while. </p><p>“Hello, Mr. Sakamaki!” I greet him, curtsying to him while he turned around to look at me with a happy look on his face. “What may bring you here?” </p><p>“Haha~ I just came to give you gifts as a celebration for your birthday and celebrating how long you’ve been here!” He seemed happy and cheerful to see me, giving me a gentle hug that was cold but soothing to be met with.</p><p>“Oh! Thank you, Mr. Sakamaki!” I couldn’t help myself, hugging him tightly while he patted my back gently. </p><p>“Call me Karlheinz, I’m a foreigner so I gained the name of Tougo Sakamaki so people could feel better about having me lead them.” He smiled out, moving to guide me to the table so we both can eat together. </p><p>“Okay, Karlheinz! Is there anything we should do together?” I asked, cheery while I hopped onto the chair and had been pushed in by Karlheinz who smiling happily at me. </p><p>“Oh? I was planning on taking you out shopping. You’re a growing girl so naturally you’d need more outfits and I’m sure you’re going to need more things as you mature into a brilliant little princess for my sons to marry and turn into their beloved bride.” He laughed out, smiling gently at me while he winked at me.</p><p>I felt oddly comforting by his warm voice as I took my time to eat this morning's breakfast. </p><p>I couldn’t help but glance at Karlheinz to take in his appearance. </p><p>At first, I could say he is appeared to have pale skin, long white hair, and yellow eyes. But upon longer inspection, he had milky white skin that was clearly well maintained by him that matched his long white hair that held hints of pink inside of it, said hair was what I would imagine what the description of blood that has soaked into snow would look like. And now that I could see his eyes better, they really looked like they were made of pure gold, perhaps I can say they looked like sparkling nectar with sunlight illuminating those beautiful eyes.</p><p>It was enough to make me think about what his sons might look like…</p><p>“<em>Yui</em>, you’re staring~” The man laughed out, smirking at me as my cheeks became warmer in embarrassment about being caught staring at him. “It’s fine, you haven’t gotten a good look at me before, right?” </p><p>I only meekly nod while I finish up my breakfast while keeping up the table manners I had to learn for every meal until they came naturally. </p><p>“You’re coming along <em><strong>nicely</strong></em>. You will become be <em>prettiest</em> of princesses when you’re older. Trust me, <em>my darling Yui.</em>” Karlheinz’s voice was low and smooth, his hand reached out and took a lock of unbraided hair to kiss the end of. </p><p>I… I don’t know how to react…</p><p>It’s like he’s reenacting one of the princes in the romance movies I’m allowed to watch and in the romance novels I sometimes read. </p><p>Will my heart survive this situation with someone as charming and handsome as Karlheinz was?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shopping With A Rich Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yui is going shopping for her 11th birthday and for celebrating her first year living in one of Karlheinz's mansions! </p><p>But from here on out, she's going to work harder to become the best bridal candidate there is!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was already half an hour into shopping and I was pretty sure he was enjoying this whole trip where he made me get all embarrassed at comments he would make at times. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmm… I see… That dress is certainly cute, but is there a version of it in a certain set of colors?” He asked, talking with a blushing store clerk as I stood as a model for a pretty black dress that had caught Karlheinz’s attention while he took his time to personally pick out every outfit I’d wear from now on. Most of them were warm and comfortable to move in. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Although surprisingly enough, he brought up that my schedule will be changing so I could fit in with my future life as his daughter-in-law.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But soon the outfits I was trying on were of all different styles but he made sure each one revealed my neck better than my current ones. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I don’t know why the neck was the important part of it but Karlheinz said it was important on the car ride to the stores… </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Most things around here were more expensive than I could ever imagine, and yet Karlheinz was patiently going through everything and buying anything and everything that would work well with how I will grow up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I even was given extra clothes that would be slightly bigger and would fit me in the future. Along with that I was given shoes and accessories. All of it probably costed a small fortune that I could never dream of working with.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now, shall we get some toys so you can play happily at home without getting bored at all?” Karlheinz asked, his voice is light and gentle while previously unseen maids took all of the shopping bags as I was gently picked up by Karlheinz.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He seemed to be a very touchy-feely person, even though he was freezing cold like most of the people of the two mansions. I chose not to ask right out about it, I didn’t want to cross any lines with the man housing me.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With how easily he walked with me in his arms, he made way to a store full of toys ranging from the latest gaming consoles to the largest of plush animals that invited me to hold them close. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I was set down rather gently and he talked to the store clerk. I couldn’t understand why he was lying in the conversation but I wasn’t in any place to tell the truth due to Karlheinz being the one to house me.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My dearest daughter is normally very sick so she’s usually inside at all times, I would love to get led to the sections of things that would work best to keep her entertained while she’s all alone at home. I can’t obviously stay at home with her due to work so I would like to keep her from being bored.” Karlheinz lied easily although I guess it’s true that I rarely see him, along with being rarely able to leave the mansion due to doing so much schoolwork. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>We were led deeper into the store, shown several things and Karlheinz requested them to be brought to the front to be bought. It was more than enough things to keep me distracted from now until I’m the age of an adult. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Here! How about you pick out some plush toys to decorate your room, Princess?” He laughed out, smiling at me as we were brought to a large display of plush animals stacked up. I nod at him and carefully look around until I find one I find particularly cute. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A slightly big pink bunny rabbit with a gentle expression that made it feel much more comforting than the other toys around here. I picked it up and felt the softness of the bunny along with seeing how much bigger it is compared to my own figure. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If I grew up, then I’d possibly be able to hold this rabbit without much issue but… </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let’s have that one rung up as well. She’s shown to be rather fond of that one.” Karlheinz spoke up, moving to pat my head before taking my hand and walking us both to the front where the maids that were with us were waiting.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A swipe of a black colored card was enough to get everything paid off and bagged before the maids put everything inside the back of the car, working orderly as I was given the rabbit back after it got rung up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let’s return, shall we? Don’t want you to get all sick, my dear.” He smiled gently, guiding me out with a hand on my back before helping me back into the limo. But he paused to look at his phone, looking mildly annoyed but he decided to smile at me sadly. “Sorry! I have to go now, work calls like usual. Happy birthday, Yui. I cannot wait to see your progress~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All I can manage was a wave before the door shut and the car sped off to the familiar mansion I was to spend another year inside of.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yui goes to sleep after celebrating her birthday and properly sees the lady who appeared in her dreams on the first night she was at the mansion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night I spent after doing the usual birthday celebrations, I was wrapped up in dreams that were scary in their own right. More correctly I woke up in a room decorated in dark red and full of blood splattered white roses. </p><p>The woman who whispered in my ear was here. I didn’t know how I knew this but I had a gut feeling about it.</p><p>The woman had long purple hair with distinct side bangs and green eyes with narrow pupils. She wore a black dress with straps made up in a zigzag pattern. There was a white rose embellishment by the right side of her chest and two smaller white roses next to it. The dress had a slit on the right side of her hips showing delicate white ruffles underneath. There was also a chain around her hips with a blue rose attachment on the right side. On her right arm, she wore an armband that was similar in style to the straps on her dress with a loop connecting the top and the bottom part of the band. On her left arm, she wore a long black glove. She also wore a black choker on her neck. </p><p>She was pretty in the dim light of the room. She had a bright red blush upon her face, leaning against a pillow while she shivered slightly.</p><p>“<em><strong>My, My, My~ You got Karlheinz to look at you, without any chance of me teaching you all you needed to know…</strong></em>” The woman spoke, turning to properly look at me and gently cup my cheek. “<strong><em><span class="u">HOW?</span></em></strong>” She hissed out, quickly sinking her nails into my face in a painful manner that had me close to tears. “<span class="u"><em><strong>HOW DID YOU GET HIM TO LOOK AT YOU!? HE’S NEVER LOOKED AT ME! HOW DOES A WEAK LITTLE FUCKING BRAT LIKE YOU GET THE AUDACITY TO GAIN HIS ATTENTION! I MARRIED HIM! I’M HIS WIFE! I’M THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILDREN! I’M THE WOMAN WHO HE MARRIED FIRST!! HOW DOES A SNIVLING LITTLE CONNIVING LITTLE WHORE LIKE YOU GET HIM TO BE SO AFFECTIONATE!?</strong></em></span>”</p><p>Her voice was loud. Her nails dug into my flesh. </p><p>But I couldn’t move, I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t even make a sound as she roared out her words. </p><p>She rose her hand, aiming with a knife when suddenly everything got blurry.</p><p>I sat up, clinging to the rabbit I had gotten and hiccuping softly. </p><p>My chest was heaving and I was scared… I didn’t want to go back to sleep now. I’ll go outside and see if one of those scary boys would be just vaguely nice enough to help me stay up through the night. </p><p>I would prefer the first boy I met before instead of the purple-haired boy who bullied me.</p><p>So I got out of bed, turning on the lamp while tugging on a shawl and some comfortable walking shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes you can find comfort in the oddest of places. </p><p>Yui found it in the form of a boy who looked like another version of the boy she met on her first night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon stepping out of the mansion and into the garden, I saw someone laying lazily upon a bench who was older than me but he was certainly not too older. </p><p>“Hello?” I called out, unable to control my hope as I tightly gripped onto the bunny rabbit plush I had gotten earlier. The boy sat up a bit, turning his head to look over at me with sharp green eyes.</p><p>“<em>Who are you?</em>” The boy called out, the clouds over the moon moving to reveal his appearance.</p><p>He was a slender young man with unruly, reddish-colored hair spiked at the ends, narrow green eyes, and a fair complexion. He also wears a black stud on his right ear. He wore a white shirt that has brown bordering the top and bottom of the shirt with a black jacket and brown scarf. He matched it with blue jeans with a belt attached to both sides of his pants that hang down and go around his pants. </p><p>“Ah! Sorry for disturbing you! Mr. Sakamaki moved me here an-” I couldn’t finish as suddenly he was looking me in the eye and in my personal space.</p><p>“I see... You’re the kid that <strong><em>bastard</em> </strong>brought in, why are you out <em>here</em>? You’ve been threatened two times earlier right?” He barked out, demanding his attention sharply locked onto me as he waited for my answer.</p><p>“I had a dream that made me feel like not going back to sleep any more… Are you related to the boy with the hat, mister?” I asked, blinking up at him without fear. He… He didn’t feel too scary since he wasn’t as scary as the woman in my dreams. He nodded, sitting on the bench and looking away from me with a scowl. </p><p>“What are you doing just standing there! Ore-sama wants you to sit <em>right</em> next to him. Tell him your dream.” He was speaking in the third person! It was kinda cute, but I followed his orders and sat upon the bench while looking up at the night sky. </p><p>“O-Okay! Umm… My dream had me in a room full of red cushions, white roses splattered with brownish-red liquid, and a woman with purple hair standing there… She got angry at me… She screamed at me for getting Mr. Sakamaki’s attention…” My voice was fading as I tried to explain my thoughts… Quickly though, Ore-sama placed his hand onto my head and gently rubbed it. </p><p>“A <em>fucking bitch</em> screaming at a child? <em>Tch</em>!” He hissed out, moving to twirl a lock of my hair in his cold fingers as he glared out towards a scorched area of the garden. I couldn’t understand that expression he was making, but he seemed to be thinking about something.</p><p>“Ore-sama?” I spoke gently, looking up at him with sparkling eyes. He jumped out of his skin, turning his head to lock eyes onto me without hesitation but he relaxed a little bit more before speaking again. </p><p>“If she appears in your dreams again, tell her she’s not <em>you</em>. She’s a bitch who’s not even real.” He spoke harshly, but his words were more than reassuring. They removed the fear that was lingering in my bones.</p><p>“Alright, Ore-sama!” I nodded, blinking as he got up and yanked me off the bench. He waited for me to get situated and have a tighter grip on my rabbit before he dragged me along with him to my home where he left me at the doorstep of the back door.</p><p>“<em>Now</em>! Stay inside this dammed place or better yet, take a bath before you go on walks or someone might <em>swing</em> at the scent of that <strong>bastard</strong> on you.” Ore-sama spoke up, scolding me before walking off into the garden. </p><p>“<strong>Thank you! Good Night Ore-sama!</strong>” I called out, getting a little wave in response before I walked into the warm home and heading upstairs quietly.</p><p>I could still feel the cold hand that held warmth in it on the top of my head while I started to kick off my shoes and clamber into my bed while squeezing my rabbit close underneath the blankets as I slowly drifted off into sweet dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tutors Really Aren't Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yui gets a new tutor, apparently, he's here to stand in for Mary who had to apparently go out to aid Karlheinz. </p><p>He's got the odd feeling that Karlheinz has but he's much colder than the politician.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night’s dreams were gentle… Soft and sweet in a way that warmed my bones. I woke up feeling much more relaxed than before… </p><p>I noticed that Mary wasn’t here at all. In fact, I haven’t seen her since yesterday… I did have a letter on my nightstand though. It told me Mary set up a special tutor for my classes and that I should eat breakfast and study until he arrives in the study. </p><p>It was weird but I shrugged it off as the maids entered and started helping with dressing me. </p><p>I blinked at the sight of myself in the mirror, almost unrecognizing the girl in the mirror thanks to the maid’s skills.</p><p>A dark blue velvet dress that ended right above my knees, thick black stockings, simple mary jane shoes, and my hair carefully styled up into a curly ponytail with a soft royal blue bow holding it in place so I look more like a little noble woman unlike before. </p><p>It felt like this outfit was to start with making me a proper young lady for my future. Although it was a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>A maid arrived soon, bowing her head to me and taking my handle with a stiffness that I really couldn’t place the feeling of. Although, soon enough we enter the library where a stern looking boy was waiting.</p><p>He was a tall, slender young man. His hair was a dark plum purple which fades lighter towards the ends where the tips around his face and neck are a light blond. It is almost an inch away from being shoulder length at the back, and it is neatly combed. His eyes were a pale magenta. He wears rectangular glasses with silver frames. He wore a lavender vest over a white dress shirt with black trousers and a black belt. </p><p>He looked intimidating as his eyes skimmed over me as if I’m just a mere item to look at. </p><p>“<em>You are Yui Komori, correct? Call me <strong><span class="u">Teacher</span> </strong>for the time being.</em>” His voice was cold and strict, it sent chills down my spine as I nodded and quickly curtsied. I had to use my manner! He felt like someone who would get angry if I didn’t. </p><p>“Y<em>our feet are too far apart, your knees are wobbly, and you posture is horrendous. It’s a better start than most though.</em>” He was sharp with his words, a riding crop smacked my legs and back into the right positions. It stung but it seemed that he was now satisfied with my position now. “<em>Keep like that until this hourglass is up. I’ll be making tea, so I expect you not to slack while I’m not in the room.</em>”</p><p>I looked up a bit to see an hourglass be flipped, the sand steadily pouring out as the smartly dressed boy walked out of the room. He left me alone, no maids or himself to watch over me. </p><p>But from how fast he pulled out the riding crop, it became clear that I was going to be punished and tricked into falling out of this position. So I kept that position to my best ability. </p><p>Time went by quickly as Teacher returned, humming softly at my form.</p><p>“Relax now. Take a seat since you did my request properly.” He spoke with a form of amusement in his voice, allowing me to relax for once since I met him. Teacher was smirking at me as he set a teacup in front of me. “Here you go.” </p><p>I bowed my head, smiling gently up at him. “Thank you, Teacher.” I was to use my manners, hopefully, I won’t get in trouble thanks to making a small mistake. </p><p>He nods, looking away a bit as I take the teacup and drink all of the tea which was very delicious. I set the cup down gently, sitting up straight before suddenly my vision went blurry. </p><p>Teacher had appeared in front of me, smirking as suddenly everything went dark and I lost consciousness. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>